This invention relates to condoms, and more particularly to a condom having a stiffening characteristic.
The condom of the present invention incorporates rheopexic fluids, which are known per se. A discussion of rheopexic fluids is given hereinbelow to facilitate an understanding of the present invention.
A rheopexic fluid is a material which thickens with increasing shear stress and remains at the thicker consistency for a period of time before returning to the original consistency which is of a lower viscosity. The increase of thickness or viscosity results from application of shear stress which can be applied in the form of agitation such as repeated applications of pressure.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved condom using rheopexic fluid, which provides a stiffening effect for the user.